helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO
Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ (モーニング娘。'19コンサートツアー秋 〜KOKORO&KARADA〜; Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Fall ~HEART&BODY~) is Morning Musume '19's fall concert tour. The regular hall tour will run from September 21 to November 30, 2019. The tour will finish on December 5 at Yoyogi National Gymnasium under the title Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ FINAL (モーニング娘。'19コンサートツアー秋 〜KOKORO&KARADA〜FINAL). This is the first tour to feature 15th generation members Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, and Yamazaki Mei. Setlist Hall Tour A Pattern= #VTR #KOKORO&KARADA #Jinsei Blues #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu #Seishun Say A-HA #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #MC #Jealousy Jealousy #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara #Sexy Cat no Enzetsu #Romance ni Mezameru Mousou Joshi no Uta #MC #Daite HOLD ON ME! - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura #One and Only - Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane #Rock no Teigi - Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki #Suki na Senpai - Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, Yamazaki Mei #Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? (with piano intro and outro by Sato Masaki or Nonaka Miki) #The☆Peace! (Updated) #MC #''Medley'' ##HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ ##Brainstorming (Updated) ##Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai ##Tokyo to Iu Katasumi ##Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ ##Dokka~n Cappricio #MC #One・Two・Three (Updated) #Are you Happy? #I surrender Ai Saredo Ai #What is LOVE? Encore #Hey! Unfair Baby #MC #Seishun Night |-|Hall Tour B Pattern= #VTR #KOKORO&KARADA #Jinsei Blues #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu #Seishun Say A-HA #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #MC #Shabondama #Sono Bamen de Bibiccha Ikenai jan! #Guruguru JUMP #Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB GIRL #MC #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (TYPE B) - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura #One and Only - Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane #Rock no Teigi - Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki #Suki na Senpai - Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, Yamazaki Mei #Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? (with piano intro and outro by Sato Masaki or Nonaka Miki) #Koi no Dance Site #MC #''Medley'' ##HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ ##Brainstorming (Updated) ##Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai ##Tokyo to Iu Katasumi ##Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ ##Dokka~n Cappricio #MC #One・Two・Three (Updated) #Are you Happy? #I surrender Ai Saredo Ai #What is LOVE? Encore #Hey! Unfair Baby #MC #Seishun Night Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki *15th Gen (debut tour): Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, Yamazaki Mei Concert Schedule *'Total:' 39 Shows Gallery MM19-KOKORO&KARADA-visualbook.jpg|Visual Book MM19-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Group MFT FukumuraMizuki-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki FukumuraMizuki-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki MFT IkutaErina-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Ikuta Erina IkutaErina-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Ikuta Erina MFT IshidaAyumi-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Ishida Ayumi IshidaAyumi-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Ishida Ayumi MFT SatoMasaki-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Sato Masaki SatoMasaki-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Sato Masaki MFT OdaSakura-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Oda Sakura OdaSakura-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Oda Sakura MFT NonakaMiki-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Nonaka Miki NonakaMiki-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Nonaka Miki MFT MakinoMaria-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Makino Maria MakinoMaria-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Makino Maria MFT HagaAkane-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Haga Akane HagaAkane-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Haga Akane MFT KagaKaede-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Kaga Kaede KagaKaede-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Kaga Kaede MFT YokoyamaReina-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Yokoyama Reina YokoyamaReina-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Yokoyama Reina MFT MoritoChisaki-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Morito Chisaki MoritoChisaki-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Morito Chisaki MFT KitagawaRio-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Kitagawa Rio KitagawaRio-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Kitagawa Rio MFT OkamuraHomare-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Okamura Homare OkamuraHomare-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Okamura Homare MFT YamazakiMei-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Yamazaki Mei YamazakiMei-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Yamazaki Mei MFT Notes # The order of songs #13–15 ("Daite HOLD ON ME!" / "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi", "One and Only", and "Rock no Teigi") changes for each show. References External Links *Concert Schedule: **Regular Tour **FINAL *Goods Category:2019 Concerts Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:14th Generation Concerts In Category:15th Generation Concerts In